tell me you love me (before you go)
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: AU. Supongo que no estábamos destinados. Dos veces en las que Peeta pensó que perdería a Katniss y una vez que lo hizo. Basado en tumblr prompt. Reto por L-Kenobi.


Nada me pertenece. Reto propuesto por L-Kenobi.

Han pasado casi dos años sin que escriba nada y la verdad esto no me terminó de convencer, pero ya no hay mucho que hacer.

* * *

**I. Deberes**

Se conocieron a mediados de septiembre, justo cuando el aire otoñal comienza a sentirse en su rostro. Katniss llegó un día al salón de clases como la niña nueva de tercer año en la pequeña escuela secundaria del Distrito 12.

Peeta parece ser la primera persona que la nota en la habitación y se pregunta que tan buena idea es acercarse. La duda solo dura unos minutos, pero el pensamiento de lo sola que se debe de sentir le da la valentía que faltaba.

—Hola — le saluda. La chica apenas parece percatarse de su presencia, no tanto como si estuviera distraída, más como si no tuviera interés en hablar con nadie—. Soy Peeta.

—Katniss.

—¿Es tu primer día?

—Sí.

Se puso un tanto incómodo, el rostro de la chica no había cambiado en nada, por lo que supuso que no era tan bienvenido a su espacio personal.

—Vi que estabas sola, así que vine a hacerte un poco de compañía.

—No me molesta estarlo.

Peeta regresó a su asiento, un poco desanimado. Ya había comenzado a pesar, que la chica nueva podría ser una amiga más. Pero parecía que lo odiara, aunque si lo hacía sentir mejor, parecía que odiaba a todo el mundo.

Pasaron cerca de cuatro meses desde la llegada de Katniss y si bien no eran amigos, sí habían avanzado en su relación.

Dos años después Peeta pudo notar que si era cierto que ella no era una persona de personas, sí que era una persona de Peetas. O es así como el explica como es que se hicieron grandes amigos, logrando lo que muchos no pudieron.

Sin embargo, no todos eran fanáticos de su nueva amistad. Su madre no lo era. Desde que comenzó su relación trataba de encontrar una forma para separarlo de ella, alegando que no estaba a su altura.

Solo bastó una pequeña laguna para que lo lograra. Cuando el divorcio de sus padres se concretó su madre alegó que el tiempo con sus amigos sería recortado, no queriendo que su hijo creciera como su padre lo envió al internado más alejado que pudo costear, teniendo que decir adiós a todo lo que conocía de un día para otro.

Recuerda la expresión de Katniss al contarle lo ocurrido, la forma en la que le pedía que huyeran y en su cara de decepción cuando se negó.

Solo esperaba a que algún día pudieran encontrase de nuevo.

**II. Prometidos**

Habían pasado siete años cuando se reencontraron de nuevo por casualidad en un bar. Después de varias semanas doblando turnos como loco en el restaurante finalmente su jefe tuvo compasión de él y lo dejó salir a una hora bastante decente en comparación de los anteriores días.

Pensó en el camino en llamar a Finnick para reunirse, aunque rápidamente desechó la idea; quería una noche tranquila y salir con él terminaría en todo menos tranquilidad y dormir a las diez.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes pegados al barista, bebiendo su cerveza mientras veía un juego de beisbol que tenía la pequeña pantalla del lugar. Ocasionalmente contestaba o enviaba algún mensaje, pero mayormente veía el juego sin importar que no entendiera ni la mitad de lo que estuviera pasando.

Fue alrededor de su tercera cerveza y con la intensión de ir a su casa después de terminarla que escuchó su nombre.

—Vamos, Katniss. Será divertido, lo prometo — rogó una chica rubia y pequeña a unas cuantas mesas de distancia.

La mirada de Peeta se desvió rápidamente hacia las voces, buscando cualquier signo de ella.

Justo frente a él y dándole la espalda se encontraba Katniss, o la que él creía que era Katniss. Habían pasado ya varios años y dudaba que se viera como la última vez que se vieron.

—No creo que sea buena idea —respondió la chica, negando con la cabeza.

—Solo unos minutos, si no te gusta siempre podemos regresar — dijo la anterior chica.

—Descerebrada no nos hagas rogarte. Nunca le he rogado a nadie y no empezaré contigo — se unió otra chica de cabello oscuro al cuello. Parecía que estaba a punto de jalarla hacia fuera del bar—. Será la última oportunidad que tengas de hacer algo así, ahora que te sentenciaste.

—Por séptima vez, Johanna. No me he sentenciado.

Desde ese nuevo ángulo, con Katniss casi en el borde del asiento y las dos chicas de pie pudo comprobar que era ella. Inconscientemente se levantó para ir en su dirección, sin pensar mucho en que estaba acompañada y probablemente con planes de ir a otro lugar.

Las dos chicas lo vieron antes de que Katniss lo notara y se sonrieron la una a la otra.

—Tienes razón, tal vez sea lo mejor quedarnos aquí.

Katniss no parecía comprender el cambio de opinión de sus amigas, dirigiendo su mirada a lo que estaba llamando su atención.

—¿Peeta? — exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie.

—Hola — caminó lo que restaba para darle un abrazo—. Tenía la pequeña sospecha de que era tú, solo que no estaba seguro.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

—Siete años — Peeta asintió.

Una nueva sensación corría por su cuerpo. Por años imaginaba cuando sería la próxima vez que se vieran, que con el tiempo se fueron alojando al fondo de sus pensamientos y dejándolo solo como un anhelo. Ahora, de pie junto a ella era casi como un sueño.

—Johanna, Annie. Este es Peeta — dice Katniss, dirigiéndose a las chicas—. Un viejo amigo de la escuela.

—Mucho gusto, Peeta — dijo la chica rubia.

—Sí, que agradable conocerte — agregó la otra chica, con un tono extraño—. Creo que será mejor dejarlos solos, tienen mucho que ponerse al corriente.

—Oh, no es necesario. Solo he venido a saludar…

—No, no — insiste —. Ya nos íbamos. Diviértanse, pero no demasiado.

Y en menos de diez segundo ambas chicas están fuera de su vista.

Después de eso ambos se reúnen en una esquina de los taburetes del barista. A pesar de que Peeta había planeado dejar el lugar hace unos minutos no puede pensar en nada mejor que hablar de nuevo con Katniss.

Se siente casi como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse por tanto tiempo, su relación es tan natural que se siente como ese chico de secundaria de nuevo. Comparten anécdotas de sus años de estudiantes y no pueden evitar reír al recordar la vez que casi resultan expulsados por una pelea que tuvieron en el laboratorio de química que casi termina por dejar el aula inhabitable.

—Mi madre estaba tan furiosa — dice Katniss, entre risas —. Recuerdo como temía llegar a casa ese día.

—Oh, por favor. Apenas y sufriste las consecuencias. Mi madre estuvo a punto de mandarme a un internado solo para alejarme de ti.

—No recuerdo haber sido yo quien pidió que estuviéramos juntos.

—Oye — responde en un tono falso ofendido—. Era la primera vez que veía que me soportabas, no iba a desaprovecharlo teniendo en cuenta que me odiabas.

—No te odiaba.

—Claro, odiabas a todo el mundo.

—¡Eso es una completa mentira! — exclamó, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa—. No odiaba a nadie. Sabes que nunca he sido una persona de, bueno, personas.

Peeta sonríe, dándole la razón. Nunca la había visto compartir una mesa con más de dos personas, e incluso eso le sorprendía.

Al estar junto a ella cree que sus sentimientos podrían regresar fácilmente, llega a preguntarse si alguna vez se fueron del todo. Tal vez, ahora que no estaba bajo la mirada de su madre ni la presión de concertarse solo en sus estudios, finalmente podría invitarla a salir. Esta vez de verdad.

No es hasta que la ve sostener su teléfono para contestar una llamada que lo nota por primera vez. El diminuto diamante colgando de un anillo. Siente que su corazón cae hasta el suelo y no cree poder sacar alguna oración de su boca.

Katniss, al conocerlo tan bien nota su cambio de postura y le pregunta que pasa. Cuando nota su mirada en la mano es que ella lo entiende.

—Oh… — es todo lo que puede decir por unos minutos—. Sí, ¿quién lo diría? Katniss Everdeen comprometida. No eres el primero que se sorprende.

Intenta parecer divertida aunque está consciente del cambio de ambiente entre los dos.

—Felicidades — dice a medias, forzando a que su tono de voz no suene como si le costara cada pedazo de sí recomponerse en tiempo récord—. Debe ser un hombre afortunado si pasará el resto de su vida contigo.

Él no miente acerca de eso. Quien sea que sea ese sujeto realmente es afortunado. Solo deseaba que algún día pudiera ser él.

Se despiden media hora después, alegando que esa noche se suponía sería su despedida de soltera. A fuera del bar él la felicita y de nuevo y ella no hace ademán de invitarlo a la ceremonia. Hasta cierto punto lo prefiere, no sabe si cuenta con la fuerza necesaria para asistir.

Katniss sigue su camino, al igual que hace siete años y no puede creer que esa es la segunda vez en su vida que tiene que verla marchar.

**III. Destinados**

Tuvieron que pasar cinco años esta vez para que volviera a verla. Esta vez estaba saliendo del restaurante cuando cruzaron miradas a través de la cocina. Por un momento pensó que lo imagino, un pequeño consuelo de su mente para que pudiera sobrellevarlo.

No lo fue.

—Ciertamente no estaba verte aquí — dice ella, sonriéndole.

—Me gusta ser impredecible en mis ratos libres.

Dirige su mirada hacia atrás, esperando ver a su esposo incluso si no lo conoce personalmente.

—¿Con quién has venido?

—Solo un par de amigas — dice casualmente.

—Oh… ¿y con tu esposo?

—Exesposo — corrige —. Y probablemente en los juzgados, ese hijo de perra tiene la idea de que me puede sacar dinero como si no me hubiera engañado con su secretaria.

Se siente un poco culpable por alegrarse al escuchar la revelación. Ya se había preparado mentalmente a ver al sujeto junto a ella y de como no soportaría verlo. Un miedo más grande lo invade al pensar en que hubiera pasado si incluso la encontrara embarazada o con un bebé en brazos.

Habría terminado de matarlo, eso es seguro.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también — saca una tarjeta de su bolsa—. Toma.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mi número, deberíamos de reunirnos alguna vez.

El pecho de Peeta se hinchó, prometiéndole que lo haría e intentando ignorar las cosquillas alrededor de su cuerpo. No quería ilusionarse, ella no lo estaba invitando a salir de todas formas, pero aun así era mucho más de lo que podría desear.

Después de más de una década podía sentir que todo estaba a su favor.

El parto estaba durando más de lo que tendrían contemplado. Peeta llevaba horas vagando por el pasillo del hospital donde le dijeron que tenía que esperar mientras preparaban a Katniss.

Después de lo que parecieron (y fueron) siglos se le permitió pasar a la sala donde nacería su primer hijo.

Veía como el grupo entre doctores y enfermeras daban y recibían órdenes. Él tomaba la mano de Katniss, apretándola firmemente. Estaba muy consiente del miedo que ella sentía en ese momento. Se lo había dicho y él le había respondido que no habría nada de que preocuparse.

Pero no era verdad. Justo en ese momento algo simplemente no se sentía bien. No totalmente.

—Solo aguanta un poco más, casi estamos ahí —dijo una de las enfermeras, viendo como Katniss a pesar de no haber sido anestesiada por completo lucía un poco perdida.

Ella lo veía como rogándole por algo, sin decir nada y en silencio sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco.

—Katniss, despierta. Prometo que podrás dormir en unas horas.

—Peeta… — murmuró, casi sin voz. El apretón en su brazo se sentía cada vez más fuerte—. Tienes que quererla por los dos.

—¿De qué…?

No estaba siendo totalmente ajeno a su alrededor, a pesar de que sabía por la cara de la enfermera más cercana que no era bueno.

—En otra vida —declaró, con la voz quebrada cuando los ojos azules de su esposo amenazaban con derramarse con lágrimas—. En otra vida, las cosas van a funcionar con nosotros. No habrá deberes, ni prometidos, ni nada que nos separe. En otra vida, te lo prometo.

El eco era melancólico cuando soltaban el agarre de su brazo.

El sonido del llanto de un bebé le hizo regresar a la realidad. Y entonces lo entendió. Ganó una hija cuando perdió a su esposa.

A lo largo de su vida sufrió con sus despedidas, siempre esperando a volverse a reunir cuando el destino decidió que estaban listos para ello. Haberle tenido que decir adiós por culpa de su madre, enterarse que estaba comprometida, el miedo de verla junto a un hombre que no era él y probablemente con hijos. Justo en ese instante, con solo una bebé en brazos para superar su pérdida se sentía como todo lo anterior multiplicado por mil.

Supuso que simplemente no estaban destinado.


End file.
